Of Fights and Mistletoe
by Hyatt Insomnia
Summary: Seto Kaiba throws a Christmas party for elite duelist. Surpisingly enough the only person he has contact with that night is Jou. Shonen-ai, Seto x Joey one shot. minor fluff


Of Fights and Mistletoe  
Rated:   
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, how very sad for me.  
Notes: Seto/Jou centric story, also there are slight Malik+Ryou hints along with I guess, if you wanted to take it that way, a lot of people having crushes on Jou. It's a Christmas present to all of you wonderful people who like "Without End" and well, actually all Seto/Jou fans like myself. Enjoy! ^^;  
  
Christmas lights could been seen everywhere, along with many other decorations for the holiday. The large mansion was lit completely by the strings of colored lights. Normally Jou would've found the scene to be rather beautiful, but seeing how he was forced, by Yugi, to go to a Christmas party at Kaiba's mansion, only elite duelists where invited, he found it hard to enjoy himself. To top all of it off, Yugi had declared that 'something important' came up and he was unable to come to the party so Yami decided not to go also. Not wanting to be alone, he decided to actually take his 'plus one' to the party. Anzu and Honda had gone out on a date, so that left him with Ryou. He didn't really mind the idea of spending the night with the innocent silver-haired boy, it had actually sounded kind of fun. Though, as soon as they got to the party, Ryou was quickly grabbed by a certain pale blonde haired Egyptian. That left Jou all by himself.   
  
For the past hour the blonde had been leaning up against the wall, trying to find some familiar face that he actually wanted to speak to. So far, Lady Luck hadn't been on his side. He had successfully dodge Mai the whole night, though he hadn't been so lucky with others. Bandit Keith seemed to know where he was no matter where he moved, and kept flashing him looks that where begging to creep Jou out. Even worse then that, Keith hadn't been the only one to sneak glances at the blonde. There was also the dino kid, Rex Raptor that would look his way every once in a while.  
  
Desperation was clearly getting the better of him. He looked over at the wall on the opposite side of the room to find two duelists leaning against it. The first had long blue hair, half of which was tied back into a pony tail that hung over his shoulder. Like normal the duelist was only wearing a pair of loose fitting pants. His name was Mecho Tsunami, and is the underwater king of duel monsters. The other figure, Jou was less then thrilled to see. It was Seto Kaiba, looking less then happy himself. He was wearing a red and white trench coat, with a deep green undershirt and tight white pants. His outfit, no doubt, had been picked out by Mokuba in order to celebrate the holiday season.   
  
A small blush came across his cheeks as he looked over at the depressed looking brunette. Ever since he had been defeated by Seto at Duelist Kingdom's, he seemed to start to warm up to the guy. Of course, he took the 'school boy crush' approach to the crush, not wanting to admit he actually had feelings for the CEO. All the fights and cruel words had only been an act to make sure Seto never found out how he really felt about him. Not that there was much to find out, it was only a crush and Jou was sure it would die down sooner or later.  
  
Not wanting to fight and ruin the party, Jou decided it would be best if he just talked to Mecho. He had seemed like a great guy the first time he met him, so he knew it wouldn't be a bad conversation. If he were lucky, the party might actually start to turn out good. Quickly he glanced at both Rex and Keith, making sure neither of them where looking and ran for it.  
  
He made it across the room, stopping to catch his breath before approaching Mecho. Once he finally caught it he walked up to the blue haired duelist and greeted him cheerfully. "Hey Mecho! Long time no see!"  
  
The blue haired duelist looked up, grinning, "Hey! You're the boy that was with Yugi, right?"  
  
Jou nodded, thankful that Mecho had remembered him. The whole situation would've seemed awkward if he hadn't, "Yup that would be me. Thanks again for the fish by the way."  
  
"It was nothing, it gave me a chance to duel Yugi," the underwater master replied, "Speaking of which, is Yugi around here somewhere. I would love to challenge him to another duel, even if I know I'm going to lose. Dueling someone of that kind of rank is an honor."  
  
"It sounds like me someone's got a crush," Jou teased, laughing a bit when he saw the blue haired duelist turn a light shade of red. He hadn't expected to be right, but he did find it funny that he actually was. "Sorry Mech, he's not here tonight, but I'll be sure to tell him you were looking for him." He gave the other a small wink and grinned.   
  
A pang of jealousy tugged at the back of Seto's heart. He had caught sight of Jou walking over in that general direction, and in all honesty, he thought he was heading towards him. He had plagued his thoughts ever since their first duel at Duelist's Kingdom, and he thought maybe now he would get a chance to have an argument free conversation with the blonde. Instead he had walked right up to the blue haired duelist, Mecho Tsunami. He could understand why, even though he really had never talked to him before, Mecho seemed to have a friendly air about him. Not to mention the deep sea duelist was drop dead gorgeous. It was hard for even the straightest of men to keep their eyes off of him. Still he had hoped that the blonde would talk to him. Everyone at the party seemed to just pass him by, which was disappointing seeing how he was the one that had thrown the party.  
  
Carefully he watched the two talk, noting the happy expression on both of their faces. Then the blush, which was followed by Jou laughing and winking. Once again the cold stab of jealousy reached the CEO's heart. He didn't want to stand there and watch anymore, so he walked off, half stomping up the stairs of the mansion.  
  
In doing this he caught Jou's attention, "I wonder what's wrong with Kaiba." He said, not realizing he had been ignoring Mecho. He turned back the blue haired duelist, who now had a very confused look on his face and smiled. "Well, it was nice talking to you, but, I really should be going." He waved goodbye and sprinted for the stairs.  
  
The reasons why he was following Seto where mysteries even to him. He couldn't help but feel that he had been the one that caused him to storm off so suddenly. Luckily when he got up the stairs, he caught a glimpse of Seto walking into a room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Nervously he approached the door, knocking on it softly. It opened and his amber eyes met cobalt ones. Instantly his eyes stung, looking into those eyes was like looking into blue fire. It burned his eyes, and anything else they would fall upon. Jou blushed, realizing now that he had been staring, his jaw slightly dropped. He hadn't noticed before, but Seto was extremely attractive. He quickly closed his mouth, averting his gaze away from the entrancing eyes.  
  
"What do you want mutt?" Seto spat coldly, smirking a bit at the awkward situation Jou had gotten himself into. He might be able to use this to his advantage.  
  
"You stormed off so suddenly," Jou replied, his eyes staring down at the ground, "I wanted to make sure that you where okay."  
  
"Well, as you can clearly see I'm fine," the brunette snorted, still somewhat amused by the blonde's actions, "not that it's any of your concern. Though I guess it's only in a puppy dog's nature to come whimpering to his master when he thinks something's wrong."  
  
Regaining himself, Jou sprung at Seto, his fist making contact with the older boy's jaw, sending him tumbling backwards onto his own bed. "I'm not a puppy!" he yelled slamming the other down against the bed. He had climbed on top of him, and was now pinning him down without realizing he had done so. It was unlike Seto to be slow enough for Jou to actually manage something like this.   
  
"You're off today, Kaiba," the blonde said angrily.   
  
Seto took the chance to tease Jou even though he was at a great disadvantage. "I'm just blinded by your beauty," he smirked a bit, shoving the blonde off of him when he noticed his grip loosening from embarrassment. Too bad, he had been enjoying the feel of the smaller boy on him. The corner of his lips tugged into a slight frown, remember the flirtatious conversation he had witness Jou having with Mecho. "But it doesn't seem like I've been the only one you've charmed tonight," he added in a purposely grim tone of voice.  
  
Amber eyes blinked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean perfectly well, mutt," Seto snapped, making Jou cringe. He closed his eyes and let out a long heavy sigh. It didn't seem like Jou was getting the meaning of what he said. "I'm talking about the conversation you had with Mecho. He obviously seemed interested. I don't think I've ever seen some one blush that much."  
  
In a bout of anger the blonde grabbed onto the collar of the older boy's trench coat. He pulled him up until his eyes had no where else to look but into his burning amber ones. "Is that what your little fit was about?" Jou whispered angrily. At this point the was to pissed to even yell. His body was shaking uncontrollably, "You're jealous of Mecho, even though there really isn't any reason to be jealous." Cobalt eyes blinked, "The only reason he was blushing was because I mentioned something about him having a crush on Yugi."  
  
He threw Seto against the bed again, "You really need to grow up, Kaiba."  
  
Cobalt eyes quickly caught amber ones as Jou stomped out the room. A sigh fell from his lips as he noted how cold and distant they seemed. Somewhere along the line, Seto got the feeling that the roles had been switched. He was now the puppy and Jou was the master. Inwardly he laughed, still unable to do it out loud.   
  
Once he realized that Jou was leaving, and would probably hate him more if he didn't fix this, Seto jolted off the bed and out the door. He made his way, following the blonde head through the crowed. It was easy for him to find. It always came easy to pick out the people you wanted in a crowd, like it was some natural human ability. He ran after him, doing the best he could to catch up to the blonde.   
  
Luckily Jou had been slowed down some by running head on into Bandit Keith. He was brushed off quickly, but it still bought Seto a few seconds. He hurried out the door, right after Jou, closing the door behind him. "Jou wait," he said softly, surprising even himself in the gentleness of his tone.   
  
The blonde stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around or say anything. With another sigh, which he seemed to be doing a lot that night, Seto approached the angry blonde. "I know you hate me," he began, half expecting Jou to turn around and yell 'you bet I do' but he wasn't even granted that. "I know you're angry with me, more now then ever before; even with as many times as I've called you a worthless mutt."  
  
Every word seemed to stick in his throat. Saying such things hadn't come easy for Seto, even less when he hadn't even figured out how he really felt about Jou. He knew he hated him, but at the same time he felt so much more. Not quite love, more of a deep fondness. It was indescribable. He wanted to rip the blonde's head off, but at the same time he wanted him bundled up inside of his arms. It was a constant conflict between his head and his heart, and he wasn't sure which of them was going to win.  
  
"You where right," he said so softly it barely reached the blonde's ears. His eyes flickered upwards quickly, catching that Jou was standing directly under some mistletoe. For once he was actually somewhat glad that Mokuba insisted on putting up ever Christmas decorations he could get his hands on. "I was acting like a child and I'm sorry."  
  
A hand gently grasped Jou's shoulder, turning him around. Cobalt eyes stared into amber ones for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Before Jou really had anytime to say anything, warm lips pressed against his own in an unsure kiss. Seto's hand was shaking nervously atop his shoulder, but calmed down once the kiss was broken only a few seconds after it had started.  
  
"What was that for?" Jou asked a little confused.  
  
A finger pointed upwards at the roof, showing a small green plant. "Mistletoe," Seto stated, his cheeks flushed from both embarrassment and the cold, "And because I wanted to."  
  
A small laugh escaped the blonde's cold lips. He looked up at the mistletoe, very thankful for it being there, then back down at Seto who had a lost expression set on his features. "Where you expecting me to want that too?" Jou asked, his tone and facial features not giving away if he was being serious or if he was joking.  
  
Sadly Seto shook his head, "No, I wasn't."  
  
"You should've been," the blonde stated plainly. His hand reached up and pulled on Seto's red and white coat. Thick lashes fell over his amber eyes as his lips met the brunettes; his kiss returned happily.  
  
End Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I know the beginning part was a little, err, odd? I wanted to put more of Rex in this, but no it didn't work. ^^ But he's mentioned so it makes me happy. I hoped everyone enjoyed Mecho. I hope I'm not the only one who noticed that him and Yami where *overly* friendly in Mecho's duel episode. But yes, a somewhat happy ending for Seto and Jou. Please tell me what you think. ^^; 


End file.
